


The Berry, the Raven and the Cat

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow inserts himself in their lives, Ichigo and Shuhei are already dating at the start and later Grimmjow joins in, Idiots in Love, M/M, Switch Kurosaki Ichigo, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, bottom hisagi shuuhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: For Shuhei Hisagi, it all starts out simple enough with an interview with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for the Seireitei Communication Monthly. At the start, they strike a deal that for each question Grimmjow answers, Shuhei must answer one in turn and occasionally bring whatever the Sexta requests for. Ichigo Kurosaki ends being one of the requested 'items' and before he knows it, he gets pulled into the mess. Can Hisagi and Kurosaki step away at the end of this unscathed?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Hisagi Shuuhei/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 56
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Like what ya see, huh?” Grimmjow bit out, glaring daggers at the newcomer soul reaper that stepped inside, door locking behind him. He had no idea who this male was, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the stranger just started telling him how Grimmjow had injured him in some way. Not that he cared one bit.    
  
“...I’m here to ask you some questions Sexta.” Hisagi murmured, sitting down from across the cage Grimmjow was kept in. This was personally his first time meeting the Espada, but he had heard the stories. Such as Grimmjow punching a hole in Rukia’s chest, or the weird relationship he had with the substitute soul reaper.    
  
“Eh, again? They just sent a brat the other day to try and interrogate me.” Grimmjow bit out, letting his arms stick through the holes in the bars as he stepped forward to get closer. “Look, I ain't in the mood to be a guinea pig. Go try jerking someone else off.”    
  
The Lieutenant of the Ninth raised an eyebrow at that, before the corner of his lips curled upwards every so slightly in amusement. “I think you have me confused for another soul reaper. I’m here on behalf of the Seireitei Communication Monthly.”    
  
“The wha-”    
  
“It’s a magazine that circulates in Soul Society. It seems readers from the survey went to learn more about you, and well...” Hisgai gestured forward with his hand. “That’s why I’m here before you.”    
  
“That’s freaking’ weird.” Grimmjow crackled, and pressed further against the bars, creating a clunking sound that lasted for a good moment. “And why would I wanna do this?”    
  
“It might help your case in getting out.” Shuhei murmured absentmindedly as he grabbed a pen and pad of paper. “Shall we get started, Sexta?”    
  
“....tch….I’ll do it.” Grimmjow growled and pointed a finger at the Lieutenant's head. “But only if ya answer my questions too.”    
  
“A question for a question?” Hisagi raised an eyebrow at that only to nod. What was the worst that could happen from that? And either way, his Captain said he shouldn’t return until he had some good things written down. “...I will allow it.”    
  
“Che, good.” Grimmjow’s eyes peered down on the seated male before he barked out, “Just who the hell are you?! I ain't never seen ya before…”    
  
“Shuhei Hisagi of the ninth division.” He murmured quietly, before placing the tip of his pen against the paper. Time to write. “Answer me this, favorite thing to eat?”    
  
“That’s what ya ask me first?” Grimmjow broke into a burst of cackling laughter, sounding honestly like an evil witch. Not that Shuhei seemed to mind though. When his Captain grew excited..well, he looked and sounded just as terrifying.    
  
“Yes. It was the most highly requested question.” He stated with a blank expression, seemingly not seeing what was so amusing about this. This Lieutenant was truly dedicated to his work. Almost applaudable, if Grimmjow had any shits to give.    
  
“.....che, fish.”    
  
“Cooked or raw?”    
  
“Does it fucking matter!?!”    
  
Shuhei paused in his writing to look up point-blank at the Esapada. “All the details matter. It rounds things out.”    
  
“Yer so freakin’ weird.” Grimmjow growled out, pulling away from the bars to go lay down on the thin mattress pressed against the wall. “And asshole, that was two questions in row.”    
  
“Yes….good observation skills.” Hisagi murmured and though the comment was quiet and quick, Grimmjow recognized it for what it was.    
  
“Oi, asshole, don’t mock me!” He snapped only to snarl out, “Do ya like to fight?”    
  
“No. I tend not to enjoy it..”    
  
“Not even killin’ huh?”    
  
“Not even that. I only kill when it’s absolutely necessary.” Hisagi remarked pointedly. “Now then, my turn.”    
  
“Jeez...I don’t understand yer kind. Yer so...boring.”    
  
“Weird and boring?” Hisagi chuckled. “I’m sure my Captain will find your description amusing.”    
  
“Tch, I ain't here to make yer Captain’s day. Now hurry and spit out the next question before I break out of this cage and strangle ya.”   
  


* * *

  
“How did it go?” Kurosaki asked the moment Shuhei stepped out of the building. “Surprisingly well. Though he did make some weird requests.”    
  
Ichigo's eyebrows crooked in confusion as stepped into line beside Hisagi, following the Lieutenant back to the Ninth division. “Like what?”    
  
“He wants me to bring him fish next time.”    
  
“Yeah, well lace it with catnip. That’s what I would do if I were you.” Ichigo laughed quietly and gave Shuhei a pat on the back. “I’m honestly more surprised that your Captain ordered you to interview him.”    
  
“It has been highly requested and I believe Captain has been wanting to...as he put it, “shut people up.”    
  
Ichigo snickered at that and gave a quick wave when they passed Shinji. “I can definitely see him saying that. Oi, but what were the other requests?”    
  
“He…” Hisagi paused, hesitating a bit longer than he should before uttering quietly. “He wishes to see you join me next time.”    
  
“......what?” Ichigo had been in the process of reaching out to brush a hair out of his boyfriend’s face, but hearing that made him stop.    
  
“I expect to see you next week at this same time, Ichigo.” Hisagi stated with little warning as he passed Ichigo, leaving him in the dust as he returned to his office.    
  
“What!? W-Wait lets talk about this! This is Grimmjow we're talking about!!! Shu!"    
  



	2. Chapter 2

"....barking and hissing isn't going to change matters." Captain Hitsugaya bit out as he wanted to Sexta try once more to free himself from the cage Soul Society had placed him in. It had been a struggle to capture him, so there was no way they'd just free him once more. Besides Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro had been one of the few visitors to come by. "Behave will you?" Toshiro uttered with a hiss, looked more annoyed than pleased as he pressed a few fingers to his temple. He was going to get a headache at this rate.   
  
Grimmjow frowned and roared the building down as he struggled against the cage. "Let me out!" He growled as he tried breaking the cage once more. "I'll fuckin' kill you first runt!"   
  
"Kill me? You couldn't even avoid me when captured and you presume you can kill me?" Toshiro just gave the Sexta a look of judgment and disbelief. It must be a privilege to be that stupid in the head. "And who the hell are you calling a runt, kitty?" He snapped back. He could barely stand when Ichigo called him by his first name, or when Kenpachi called him two-pint and so there was no way in hell he was okay with being called a runt.   
  
"I'm calling you a runt, you half-sized midget with hair the color of yer fuckin' grandma!" Grimmjow hissed as he swiped at Toshiro, scoring a fistful of said white hair and pulling him toward the cage, colliding Toshiro's face with the bars. "Guess ya too short to fuckin' hear people twice ya size!"   
  
“And your head is too full of shit for you to realize that you aren’t talking real shit!” Toshiro rammed his hand through the bars to give the Sexta a good slam into his stomach to push his back as he twisted the other hand to free his hair from that tight grip. “Jeez, I don’t get paid enough to deal with this…”    
  
"Pocket money not covering it kid?" Grimmjow asked with a snicker, seemingly ignoring the punch. "Not enough candy?"   
  
That ticked Toshiro off more than he personally expected and he grew even closer to saying fuck it and just rip Grimmjow apart. "I'm this close to beating your skull in Espada." Toshiro snapped, gesturing with his fingers only to glare. Something seemed to be distracting him, but whatever it was, Toshiro didn't explain it. He was running out of time... "Look, Espada." He spat out with pure hatred. "If you answer our questions, we might be kind enough to lessen your punishments."   
  
"As if you could reach, kid." The Espada remarked, again taking the piss out of the Captain’s stature. "What questions?"   
  
Toshiro's eyes darkened in anger, only to bite out, "Questions in regards to Aizen's possible motives and actions. For some reason, some of the Captains here believe you could be of use."   
  
"Like the fuck I know what that sack of shit is planning!? I don't care what the hell he does...I'm just there to kill you all." Grimmjow snapped and tightened his grip on the bars. 

"I see....I expected as much but of course, they never listened to my suggestions." Toshiro's icy gaze narrowed. "Killing is all you think of? You're more like Captain Zaraki than I originally thought."   
  
"Tch, whatever. I’ll kill you lot then I kill Aizen and get back my throne."   
  
Toshiro nearly rolled his eyes at that statement. "Throne to what? Everything is in ruins and the hollows out there might as well be useless and weak. Most of them couldn't even hurt a fly and you expect to rule over those very same creatures?" Toshiro's eyebrows rose in question. "You do realize that you're no King."   
  
"I'm the fucking King of Hueco Mundo! Not that sack of Shinigami shit or Old man Barragan!"   
  
"Well, you did just say you first have to get through Aizen first." The Captain pointed out, the corner of his lips curving slightly in amusement. "And seeing as we have you here where we want you, I doubt you'll even come close to touching a single hair on Aizen's head."   
  
Grimmjow snarled and yanked Toshiro to the bars again. "Shut the fuck up kid before I kill you first!"   
  
“The touchy type aren’t you kitty?” Toshiro snarled out, eyes glaring daggers of pure ice as he lashed out to curl his hand around the Sexta’s throat, giving a tight squeeze. “Don’t get cocky Sexta.” 

Grimmjow growled as he shoved Toshiro off him and started forming a Cero. "ONLY COCKY I'LL GET IS WHEN I RAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" 

“That’s enough, I believe Captain.” A newcomer interrupted and sent Grimmjow a look of disapproval/ It seemed Shuhei Hisagi was here again for his second interview with the Espada. Ichigo Kurosaki stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed internally. He still wasn’t warming up to the idea of entertaining the Sexta, but again this had been his boyfriend’s request.    
  
“Tch, took ya fuckin’ long enough to show up.” Grimmjow snapped harshly, stopping the formation of the cero and as a rude gesture towards Captain Hitsugaya, he spat at the ground and settled back to sit on the bed pressed up against the prison wall.    
  
“Forgive me. Collecting your fish and getting it cooked took longer than I expected.” Shuhei murmured, pushing past a bewildered Captain to sit in front of the bars that imprisoned the panther-male.    
  
“Captain...if you may.” Shuhei muttered, turning to look at the shorter male. “Some privacy please.”    
  
“Che, do as you wish. He’s useless though.” He marched right past Ichigo who was struggling at the seams to not laugh. The bickering earlier they had witnessed had definitely made his day. How Shuhei wasn’t grinning in amusement, he had no idea. Then again it took a lot more than just that to make Shuhei crack.    
  
“You..you’re so freakin’ weird.” Grimmjow bit out, looking utterly confused. He hadn’t actually really expected the male to show up so soon and with all his requests.    
  
“Che, well hand it over then. Then I’ll talk again.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day had gone by rather smoothly all because of Shuhei’s smart planning and smoothness of keeping the conversation going. Ichigo had to give it to his boyfriend. Kurosaki was highly impressed. The only thing that really left Ichigo thinking things over was the strange look Grimmjow had kept giving to his boyfriend. And Ichigo wasn’t an idiot. He’d spotted Grimmjow taking a quick look at Shuhei’s ass as they headed out. Dammit, he’d almost kissed Hisagi right then and there to make it clear that perfect, perky ass was only his to dominate. But strangely enough, Ichigo didn’t feel angry about it all. Almost jealous...which didn’t make sense one bit. Grimmjow was a dangerous enemy who needed to be put down...right? Besides, it was almost infuriating that Shuhei didn’t seem to notice that Grimmjow was eyeing him up like he was a massive bunch of catnip. Kurosaki couldn’t act too surprised though. It had taken months before Shuhei finally got the hint that Ichigo had the largest crush on him. After that, it took ages to just go on their first date. Shuhei always had an excuse, like too much paperwork, or WORK, WORK, WORK. It had taken learning how to make bentos under Yuzu’s supervision and bringing bentos to Shuhei while he worked, that Hisagi had finally given in. And now they were boyfriends, going strong for the most part. But hey, everyone had their ups and downs right?    
  
Rolling over onto his side, Ichigo chuckled a little and brushed the tip of his nose with Shuhei’s, mostly in an attempt to grab Shuhei’s attention and definitely not to appear as cute. “Hey…”  _ Smooth, Ichigo. Real smooth.  _ “Everything okay? You seemed a little lost in that head of yours…” He finally scrambled together and got past his lips. In all his speaking, he had tugged up the blankets further around their waists and pulled Shuhei a little closer to his chest, in his arms where he liked having his boyfriend.    
  
“Yes…” Shuhei mumbled, voice a little mumbled but he pulled his face away from his favorite pillow to cast a quick look up at his puppy-like boyfriend who just looked like he needed a good pet. “I’m merely thinking of everything that has past and...more recent events.”   
  
Ichigo hummed a little in thought and brushed his fingers through Shuhei’s ruffled hair. The lieutenant really was notorious for bed hair. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Grimmjow, does it? Because if it does, I just want to throw out there that one, he’s a cold-hearted Espada and two, he shoved his fist through Rukia’s chest and-”    
  
“Ichigo, I’m fully aware of that.” Hisagi grumbled and sat up a little to better rest his head against Ichigo’s chest. “However, I believe that’s a rather one-sided way of viewing things. Wouldn’t it be safe to say that you enjoy your bickering and fights with him?”    
  
“Ah, well kinda but he’s still the enemy-”    
  
“And that he did assist us recently with the hollow attack in the World of the Living, plus your sister insists that he visit your clinic sometime to meet the family?”    
  
“Dad and I vetoed that cruddy idea of hers. Yuzu is too kind for her own good. Sometimes she can’t tell apart danger from safety.” Ichigo sighed and raked a hand through his own tangled hair. “Alright, I don’t fully get why you’re trying to make this point, but fine I’ll admit it isn’t so black and white. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s locked behind bars...it’s for the best Shuhei. Just finish this article, okay?” Ichigo uttered, his tone of voice growing softer as he rubbed Hisagi’s back just how he liked it.    
  
“I will finish this article,” Shuhei stated, making Ichigo sigh in relief. “But I personally wish to get to know him better.”    
  
If Ichigo had been drinking water, he would have definitely spat all the water out. “What….? Tell me I heard that right…”    
  
“Ichigo…” Shuhei sighed, looking a little disappointed in his own boyfriend. “I meant what I said. Deep down, I think you want to get to know him too. I want to do this Ichigo, but while I can do this without you, I want us to be on the same page.”    
  
Ichigo hesitated before sighing and kissing the top of Hisagi’s head. “I got it. You know I’ll support everything you do. If you want to get to know him, fine I’ll be there right by your side.” That made the lieutenant smile a little, a rare show of happiness.    
  
“Thank you Ichigo…” He whispered only to lean up and share a sweet, tender kiss that didn’t seem to last enough.    
  
“Alright, now let’s have some fun, hmm?” Ichigo purred a little, his hand wandering downwards.    
  
“.....I think you and Grimmjow have a lot more in common then you think.” Hisagi chipped in and caught those hands only to kiss Ichigo’s palms.    
  
“We don’t!”    
  
“Yeah you do. You both think about sex. Constantly.”    
  
“Shu-”    
  
“Sleep and if you behave we can tomorrow morning.”    
  
“...............deal. Can we do blowjobs too?”    
  
“Ichigo, I swear…!” Shuhei blushed brightly and gave a light whack to Ichigo’s chest, and caused the substitute soul reaper to burst into laughter only to yelp, when the lieutenant wrapped him up in a blanket like a burrito and sent him flying off the bed.    
  
“H-Hey-!”    
  
“Shut up Ichigo and let me sleep.”    
  
“Love you too~”    
  
“D-Dammit, Ichi-!”    
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Grimmjow was starting to catch onto was that Shuhei knew how to walk like he meant business. There was something sexy about that underlining confidence that just oozed sexuality and damn brat didn’t even seem to realize what he was doing to the Sexta. But while through their repeated conversations, Grimmjow had found himself learning just what was Shuhei’s type of humor or what ticked him off, he found himself eyeing Ichigo Kurosaki as well. He had fewer chances to do so since the orange haired strawberry was always running off somewhere to play the hero of the day, but nonetheless he noticed him as well. And fuck, he might be wrong but he was pretty damn sure both men were eyeing him up as well.   
  
_“....Your body…” Shuhei suddenly uttered after pausing from flipping through the paperwork in his lap. It was becoming more and more common for the Lieutenant of the ninth to pay a visit, just for the sake of doing so. Some days he didn’t even ask interview questions. Oftentimes in such moments they just relaxed in an easy silence that settled between them. Considering just the kind of guy Grimmjow was, it was a rare gem to catch him being quiet for more than a few seconds._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Eh what about it, huh? Got a thing for it?” Grimmjow immediately tossed back and poked his head up before flickering his eyes open. The Espada had been in the middle of laying down on the makeshift futon that Soul Society had provided in his cell._ _  
_ _  
_ _“....It’s nothing.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Just thinking about it made Grimmjow snicker a little under his breath before his thoughts took another turn...Pondering quietly in his own mind space, Grimmjow couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like when Ichigo and Shuhei went at it. Were they the rough sort in the sheets, eh? They switch it up? He’d bet everything he had that Ichigo topped...had to. Probably helped the idiot substitute soul reaper claim some real control in his ever hectic life.   
  
Growing short of breath, Grimmjow dropped his head back to rest back against the walls of his cell. Damn just thinking about...imagining about how it might have happened between those two made his blood boil hot in lust. He groaned lowly and dropped his head down partly into his lap. Thank god his legs were crossed to keep down his growing hard on.   
  
He’d just jerk off later...heh maybe do it after Shuhei visited that way the male’s addicting scent would still be present.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey…” Ichigo whispered after flash stepping behind Shuhei. His arms slipped around the Lieutenant's and he was about to speak up, but Hisagi glanced away to sneeze. The black haired male immediately looked confused. Didn’t they say that a sneeze meant someone was talking or thinking about you?   
  
“Sick?”   
  
“No, I don’t believe so. I feel well enough today.” Shuhei murmured as a faint smile graced his lips. It was a little amusing when the trained doctor in Ichigo appeared. Leaning up slightly even though they were pretty much the same height, he brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead before brushing an orange strand back and tucked it behind Ichigo’s ear.   
  
“You know…” Shuhei started to speak, but he paused at seeing the pink glow of adoration that flooded Ichigo’s expression. Damn, he really did love this fool of a teenager. Leaning in and not even caring that they were currently in the middle of a public-used hallway, he linked his arms around Ichigo’s neck and tugged him in for a kiss. As always, such moments gave Hisagi more energy to go through his day and as always, such touches were as sweet as nectar.   
  
Finally they broke it at the same time to catch their breaths. As they did so, each soft gasp mingled together and warmed the air between them but it didn’t seem to make a difference. Whether it was Shuhei or Ichigo that moved first, they somehow met in the middle again and touched again. Shuhei’s arms stayed wrapped around Ichigo’s neck while his boyfriend’s continued to rest around Hisagi’s waist. It was such a perfect fit, and dammit Ichigo almost groaned in frustration when their lips broke apart once more.   
  
“Ha...ha..” Slowly catching his breath, Ichigo dropped his head down to rest his forehead against Shuhei’s. Seemed the Lieutenant was also struggling a little to catch his breath. “I should return to work…”   
  
“Yeah…” Ichigo swallowed, finally breathing properly. “I’ll see you later, right?”   
  
“Yes...I’ll be visiting the Sexta again. Be there?”   
  
“Yeah, just say the word and I’ll be there.” Ichigo chuckled softly and pecked Shuhei’s cheek before heading off.


End file.
